


drabble jongkey

by quefysn



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quefysn/pseuds/quefysn





	drabble jongkey

-Jonghyun... ¡Jonghyun espera!

La voz de Jinki sonaba lejos, como si en realidad no estuviese allí. Jonghyun sólo sabía que tenía que correr.  
Subió en el ascensor y juró que no se movía lo suficientemente rápido. “Puto aparato de mierda” pensó mientras varias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Por fin, la máquina marcó el piso número 4 y las puertas se abrieron. Jonghyun salió despedido y fue hacia la habitación en la que Kibum había pasado medio año. No había nadie ya.

Cuando salía por la puerta se encontró con Jinki. Miró dentro de la habitación.

-Jonghyun...

Yunho les interrumpió.

-¿Jonghyun? ¿Jinki? Hoy es vuestro día libre, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Kibum...¿Qué ha pasado? Me ha llamado Taemin...me dijo que le había dado un paro cardíaco pero que estabais...estabais intentando estabilizarlo. -Jonghyun se sorprendió al ver que podía encontrar las palabras.

Yunho lo miró con cara extrañada, luego miró a Jinki, aún con los guantes de quirófano puestos.

-Se le paró el corazón. Intentamos estabilizarle pero... -Jonghyun sintió como si sus pulmones se estuviesen comprimiendo, esperando las siguientes palabras-... no hemos podido hacer nada.

Jonghyun sintió que se rompía allí mismo.

-Jonghyun... -la voz de Jinki siguió sonando lejos en sus oídos.


End file.
